


Three Years Later

by arihavoc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being Akashi, Attempt at Humor, Basketball, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future, Future Fic, Gen, High School, Humor, Inter-High Spoilers, M/M, Multi, Post-High School, Post-Inter-High, Post-Winter Cup, Rating: PG13, Reunions, School Reunion, Spoilers, Summer Camp, Winter Cup spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arihavoc/pseuds/arihavoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Kuroko no Basuke fanfic (first fanfic at all, really)! Please let me know what you think and any ways I can improve; I always welcome constructive feedback!</p><p>The Generation of Miracles graduate from their respective high schools, ready to pursue their goals in university. Before they split up, Akashi and the rest decide to have one final get together: a fun and relaxing summer vacation to reconcile and rekindle their friendships once and for all. Unfortunately, when a few unexpected guests (or, to be more accurate, five high school basketball teams) decide to tag along, the vacation quickly turns from relaxing to eventful.</p><p>EDIT 07/15/2016 THIS FIC IS DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic in general, as well as my first Kuroko no Basuke fanfic. I actually don't really follow basketball (and the story isn't centered much on that either) so please correct me on anything I screw up! Constructive feedback is always welcome.
> 
> The Generation of Miracles are out of school and ready to relax before they head off to university, but a text from their former Captain changes everything.
> 
> EDIT 07/15/2016 THIS FIC IS DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.

**Chapter 1 | Three Years Later**  
June 20th | Day 1  
Seirin High School (誠凛高校), Tokyo  
“Yoshi! Can you believe it, Kuroko? We barely made it, but we’re finally out!” Kagami Taiga would say. The red-haired power forward had burst out of Seirin’s main building the second he could, dragging his much less enthusiastic shadow behind him. “You’re the one who almost failed your exams, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko would point out as he stumbled after his friend, refuting his “barely made it” statement and causing the older male to scowl at him.

Before Kagami could say anything else about the subject, the teal-haired player would continue to speak. “Come on, we promised all our old teammates we would meet up with them after school. Let’s go,” he urged. It was probably wise that Kuroko offered a distraction; the American’s grades weren’t exactly the best and he didn’t particularly like it when that was pointed out to him. How he got into university at all with his barely-passed final exam was a mystery, though the basketball scholarship was probably a huge hint. 

“Right! If we run --” Kagami was cut off by an incessant buzzing from Kuroko’s phone, causing both of them to frown. It wasn’t like the shadow to have such a distracting ringtone, after all. The American opened his mouth, about to question it, but Kuroko simply held up a finger -- a quiet plea for silence -- as he opened his phone. The buzzing wasn’t a ringtone after all, but simply a text message alert. Kuroko wasn’t surprised; he had set the alert for whenever his former Captain texted him. God knew that Akashi Seijuurou hated to be kept waiting.

Group Chat With: Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun, Momoi-chan  
Akashi-kun [16:30]: You will meet me at my Tokyo house in exactly one hour. Tardiness will not be accepted. Bring only yourselves. Murasakibara, you may bring one snack.

Well, that was...certainly peculiar. They hadn’t used the chat for three or four years now, and that had been for the pure necessity of planning practice. It had been a while since they had all talked together. After all, the prodigies were quite likely to blow up in each others’ faces, even with Akashi’s stern dictatorship and Kuroko’s diligent ability to diffuse tension. Kuroko hesitated, not certain how to respond. It was never wise turning down Akashi’s summons, but he did want to hang out with his former teammates.

Kise-kun [16:31]: whaaaaaat akashi whyyyyy  
Midorima-kun [16:31]: Though I loathe to agree with Ryouta on anything, I do have to question the timing of your summons, Seijuurou. I already have plans.  
Aomine-kun [16:32]: Akashi wtf  
Murasakibara-kun [16:32]: can i bring more than one

As the group chat exploded with his former teammates’ complaints, Kuroko couldn’t resist a smile. Despite getting into frequent fights, their group dynamics were great when tamed. He had missed talking to them the past few years, he realized. Kuroko glanced up, startled, as his phone was suddenly snatched from his hand. Kagami, impatient as always, had taken his phone and started reading the conversation. “Kagami-kun, that’s impolite,” Kuroko would deadpan.

Too distracted to notice Kuroko’s statement, Kagami’s eyes suddenly widened. “You guys are going on vacation? To his island? Why is he even rich enough to have an island?” the red-haired teen would yell. Surprised, Kuroko would quickly take the phone back, not bothering to scold Kagami for his raised voice and reading over the parts he had missed.

Akashi-kun [16:34]: Silence.  
Akashi-kun [16:34]: We are going on vacation to my island. There will be no objections. We need to meet up before we part ways for real at university. Arrangements have been made with your guardians. Any plans you already have with official summer camps have been taken care of. I will see you in 56 minutes. Your packing has also been done for you.  
Aomine-kun [16:35]: Did u break into our rooms again  
Kuroko Tetsuya [16:35]: Hai, I look forward to seeing you all again.

Well, it seemed he would be going on vacation this year.

{ + } { + } { + }

Kaijou High School (海常高校), Kanagawa  
Ahh, summer break was finally here. Kise had managed to get his act together for a fairly average finals score, and was looking forward to relaxing over the summer before he had to head off to college. The first order of business? He had gotten the day off from his modelling contractor and was on his way to meet up with his old teammates when his phone suddenly buzzed. Hmm? That was strange, he hadn’t heard this alert in a long time...since middle school. Wait, what? The blonde model quickly took out his phone as was staring at his former Captain’s text within seconds.

Group Chat With: Kurokocchi, Akashicchi, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, Aominecchi, Momoicchi  
Akashi-kun [16:30]: You will meet me at my Tokyo house in exactly one hour. Tardiness will not be accepted. Bring only yourselves. Murasakibara, you may bring one snack.

Okay, turning down Akashi’s invite was a bad idea. But he had been aching to see his old team for ages! Surely he could postpone, right? Plus, he had heard that most of his former Teiko teammates were meeting up with their senpais today too. After a few minutes of complaining, Akashi returned to the chat to scold his former teammates. Ahh, how was he so menacing even over text? Kise could have sworn he felt the temperature drop a few degrees. Or 10. 

So they were going on a forced vacation, it seemed? Well, Kise didn’t have a problem with meeting up with his old teammates once again, but did he really have to just boss them around like that? It didn’t seem like they had much of a choice though. Sighing, Kise’s fingers moved swiftly over the keys as he typed out his response.

Ryouta Kise [16:35]: ughhh i’ll be there

Of course, he’d be making this trip a whole more eventful...smiling devilishly, Kise would exit the chat and send out a text.

Ryouta Kise [16:36]: hey guys, are you busy this summer?

{ + } { + } { + }

Shuutoku High School (秀徳高校), Tokyo  
Midorima Shintarou would walk out of Shuutoku’s main building, frowning in disgust at the rushing high schoolers ahead of him. Of course he was glad that summer vacation was finally here, but did they have to be so overly enthusiastic around him? Walking around in a school full of people who seemed to have taken Kise’s personality on overnight was a nightmare. Which reminded him...

“Can you be quiet?”

The question was snapped crossly at Takao Kazunari, who was humming a tune as he strolled alongside Midorima. “Hmm? But Shin-chan, I wasn’t doing anything,” Takao would say, smiling innocently up towards the shooter. “Tch,” was Midorima’s only response, closing his eyes to calm himself down. His lucky item of the day, a heavy chemistry textbook, was clenched in his hand, and he resisted the urge to smack his teammate over the head with it.

As they finally left the school grounds, thankfully walking the rest of the way in peaceful silence, Midorima’s phone suddenly let out a loud buzz. Unaccustomed to the loud noise, the green-haired male almost dropped the textbook in shock and dug out his phone angrily.

Group Chat With: Kuroko, Akashi, Kise, Murasakibara, Aomine, Momoi  
Akashi-kun [16:30]: You will meet me at my Tokyo house in exactly one hour. Tardiness will not be accepted. Bring only yourselves. Murasakibara, you may bring one snack.  
Kise-kun [16:31]: whaaaaaat akashi whyyyyy

Well this was certainly unexpected, as well as unfortunate. Midorima rarely made plans, but he had decided to meet up with his old teammates today. He rarely got the chance to see them anymore after they parted ways, and despite the fact that they had never become as close as he became with the rest of the Generation of Miracles, Midorima still missed them. His first year of high school had been a year of challenges and learning experiences all thanks to them, after all. 

Deep in thought, Midorima didn’t notice Takao peeking up to see what was taking his friend’s attention until he had gotten the general gist of what was going on through the Miracles’ arguing. “Tch, Takao! What are you doing?” the shooter would scold, tearing his attention away from his phone to notice his friend’s reaction. Meanwhile, Takao had seen Akashi’s reentrance of the conversation, causing him to immediately jump on Midorima.

“Shin-chan, you’re going on vacation? Take me with you!”

What? Midorima returned his attention to his phone, spotting his former Captain’s message and mentally facepalming. Of course Akashi would force them to go on vacation with him. Was he really expecting anything else? It was, after all, probably the last chance they’d get to see each other. Despite his skill, Midorima was straying from the path of basketball, and he thought it was likely that some of the others would as well. College would get busy, and they wouldn’t get the chance to speak as much. One final send-off to their former team would be nice.

“I am going on vacation,” Midorima said stiffly. “You aren’t coming.” And with that, the green-haired male would stalk away, leaving Takao with a smirk. That’s what he thinks.

{ + } { + } { + }

Yousen High School (陽泉高校), Akita  
Murasakibara Atsushi had skipped the last day of school. It wasn’t like they’d do anything anyways, and he had found out about a new limited edition candy that was only available that afternoon. Skipping school was the easiest choice he had made in a long time. As he happily ate his new delicacy (hmm, it was a bit too sour for his tastes, the special they released last time had been better), the tall teen’s phone buzzed with a text message alert. 

Despite being absorbed in his food, Murasakibara knew not to keep Akashi waiting, and quickly opened the text after stuffing the rest of the candy bar in his mouth. Skipping over the demands (Akashi usually rewarded him with food, so it was obvious that he’d go), the giant immediately focused on the important part. Only one snack? Sighing, Murasakibara quickly sent a text before heading to his favorite king-size variety-candy store. He supposed he was going to go on vacation, then.

{ + } { + } { + }

Touou Academy (桐皇学園高校), Tokyo  
Surprise, surprise, Aomine Daiki hadn’t skipped the last day of school. It wasn’t because he wanted to, of course. It was simply something he had been, unfortunately, forced into. Even now the tanned male was glaring at Momoi, pissed that he had had to attend such a useless day at school. On his other side was Sakurai Ryou. As per usual, the brown-haired boy seemed to shrink into himself, muttering “sorry” underneath his breath as if he was the cause of Daiki’s terrible mood.

The trio’s terse silence was broken by a sharp ringtone coming from both Momoi and Daiki’s phones. The blue-haired male’s eyebrows rose in slight surprise as he opened the message. Akashi...damn it, he was making demands again. The tanned man’s eyebrows knitted as he sent out a text, only to have Momoi look up from her own phone to frown at her childhood friend. “Dai-chan! Watch your language!”

“I didn’t spell it out,” was Aomine’s response, glaring at her for using the nickname again. “That doesn’t make it better!” Momoi responded, sounding exasperated.

“Yes it does! I didn’t actually use it!”

“You implied it!”

“So what?”

“What do you mean so what?”

“Sumimasen!”

{ + } { + } { + }

A few minutes later...  
Touou Academy, Tokyo

“Vacation? I can’t believe he’s telling us to go on fu --” Aomine quickly cut himself off upon seeing Momoi’s impending glare, clearing his throat. “I can’t believe he’s telling us we have to go on vacation with him. What if I had plans?” the tanned male would groan, causing Momoi to roll her eyes. The female knew that any “plans” her friend might have would be going to a club or party and hitting on girls.

“Well, it’s not like we have much of a choice,” Momoi would point out. “You know how Akashi gets.” Both of them shuddered slightly at that thought. No, Akashi was demanding, and he was scary. If he threatened them with punishment for not going, then they would get that punishment and would most likely be dragged along anyways. Groaning, Aomine would suddenly take a devilish look on his face.

“You know what, maybe this vacation won’t be such a bad idea. I can ruin his summer just as easily --” yet another eyeroll from Momoi, Aomine really need to stop taking everything as a challenge, “-- just watch me,” the blue-haired boy would rant, focusing his intense gaze on Sakurai.

“Sumimasen!” the basketball player would immediately squeak.

“Oi, Sakurai, how would you like to go on vacation with us?”

{ + } { + } { + }

17:30  
Akashi Seijuurou’s House, Tokyo

As they had been taught, the entire Generation of Miracles team gathered punctually -- exactly at 5:30 -- at their former Captain’s door. Akashi didn’t tolerate tardiness, but he didn’t exactly like anyone to be early either. If you were early, he made you run laps until the others arrived, and then that number every day for the rest of the week. If you were late, however, you ran however many seconds you were late. Aomine’s problem with tardiness had been solved after Akashi made him run 300 laps over the next week. The fact that he had gotten a week to do it instead of only that day was a gesture of pity from Akashi. The Captain really wasn’t unfair about it that much. If you missed the train, that was your fault. If your modelling session ran over, as Kise’s had on numerous occasions, that was fine and you would be excused. 

The sight greeting them at exactly 5:30 on Akashi’s doorstep, however, was not something his former five teammates were expecting. First of all, there was a large charter bus. They had assumed they were taking one of the Akashi’s private limousines. A bus seemed...a little extreme for six people, didn’t it? Upon seeing quite a few unexpected people standing in a cluster by Akashi, however, the situation became clear. 

Seijuurou looked pissed, eyes narrowed in a fiery glare as he watched his former teammates come closer. “Kise. Aomine. Explain yourselves,” their Captain would say, stepping forward coolly. 

The two immediately blanched in terror. Kise had expected something like this when he invited his entire former team along on the vacation, but this was even more terrifying in person. Behind them, Momoi facepalmed as her childhood friendly suddenly tried to shrink into himself. He should have expected this when he had acted out his casual act of rebellion. 

Before either of the three could say anything, however, two of Kise’s former teammates would approach. Mitsuhiro Hayakawa was the first to speak, immediately recognizable by his bushy eyebrows and strange speech. “Kise!” the power forward managed to scream before his speech descended into random babbling that no one took the effort to understand.

“Shut up, baka!” Yukio Kasamatsu smacked Hayakawa over the head before stalking over to Kise and hitting him as well. “What do you think you’re doing? You said you had a free vacation lined up for us, not this!” Kise blushed at his old captain’s scolding. “Well, it is a free vacation...”

“I never said you could invite anyone, Kise, Aomine. Kise, because I believe you will genuinely be more happy with your senpais, I allowed them to come with us,” Akashi would say, his sharp voice softening a little. He was truly dedicated to his team and aware of what made them happy. Aomine, on the other hand, was getting a little out of control.

The heterochromatic Captain would turn to the tanned male with a glare. “Your apologetic mushroom seems to fear you more than me and keeps insisting he has to come to please you. You will take full responsibility for any of his actions on this trip, understood?” Without waiting for a response, he would continue to speak. “Now both of you, run laps up and down this street until we finish loading.” The command issued, Akashi would turn back to the rest, obviously expecting his command to be followed.

Happy they had gotten off fairly easily, Kise and Aomine quickly took off, their punishment laps soon turning into a competition between the two.

Now, three of the extras were here because of those two. Murasakibara had followed his instructions and only brought one bag of candy, though Akashi saw with amusement that it was a variety candy bag filled with king-sized candy bars. Well, that was to be expected. Perhaps he should congratulate the childlike giant on his intelligence. But no, he had other matters to deal with. Namely, other unexpected guests.

One of them was already being berated.

“What are you doing here?” Midorima questioned, his voice slightly raised. He looked like he was actually going to smack Takao over the head with his chemistry book this time. The point guard merely smiled cheerfully back at his teammate. “I’m coming with you on vacation, obviously!” he would say, looking quite chipper as he said so.

The others were being dealt with as well, though much less effectively. After all, there was only so much Kuroko could do against the strong-willed Kagami. Teppei, Aida, Koganei, Mitobe, Izuki and Hyuuga were all standing around Kagami. The rest had all had items to attend to and couldn’t afford to take vacation with them. Akashi strongly disliked Kagami’s “do-as-I-will” attitude. It reminded him of Aomine, only Daiki had been around him much longer and knew to fear him. Even after the scissor incident, Kagami still didn’t seem to fear him. That didn’t sit well with Akashi.

“Kagami-kun, sensei's, Coach, why are you all here?” Kuroko would question. It was obvious this whole thing had happened because of Kagami, and it certainly wasn’t anything the teal-haired boy would stage, but Kuroko couldn’t help but hope that Akashi would allow them to come with.

“We couldn’t just leave you with these Miracle douchebags. Especially not a scissor psycho,” Kagami scoffed, glaring at Akashi pointedly. The “douchebags”’s captain only cocked a brow, daring him to continue talking. The deadly glare managed to shut the other redhead up, and Akashi began talking again. The four other uninvited guests, as well as the remaining two Miracles and Momoi, were all looking at the scene with interest.

“For Tetsu’s happiness, I will permit the seven of you to come along with us. Begin boarding the bus. We will arrive at the airport in half an hour, and a private airplane will then fly us to my family’s private resort off the coast of Japan.”

And with that, three Miracles, a phantom sixth man, seven Seirin members, four other uninvited guests, and a manager boarded the bus while Aomine and Kise continued running laps.

{ + } { + } { + }


End file.
